The Baka I Am
by Yukishin
Summary: Well the title is kinda strange, but I couldn't think of anything else ^^;; When Akira Tomoyo appears, Serena's and Darien's relationship starts to crumble. Okay, so I suck at summarys, but please give it a read and review!!


Hmmm hey you guys! I've never written a Sailor Moon story before so please please review, and I will continue if ya like it!  
  
*------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Serena Tsukino flipped the pages of her Math book, trying to keep herself cool in the heat in the full classroom, not caring about how loud the noise was.  
  
Amy, sitting at her left, raised an eyebrow, clearly meaning that she should stop.  
  
She huffed stubbornly, and sunk down in her seat, staring at the clock, how long now?? One, one and a half, Two, Two full hours until she would meet Darien at the park. Butterflies in her stomach made her smile absentmindedly.  
  
*------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
"Really Serena, Math isn't all that bad!" Amy insisted to her friend.  
  
Serena huffed, as she, Amy, Lita and Mina walked out of the school.  
  
Lita laughed. "Amy, it was boiling in there, I could have baked a cake with that heat!"  
  
Laughing quietly, Mina nodded.  
  
Amy scowled. "Still, we need to be able to study, heat or no heat."  
  
Chewing quickly, Mina blew a bubble. It popped, leaving a sticky pink mess on her face. She giggled, "Amy, its summer! Chill!"  
  
Glancing at her watch, Serena gasped. "Oh god, you guys I'll see ya I have to meet Darien!"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she took off, down the road.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
The three turned to see Raye, running towards them.  
  
"Hey Raye!" Lita grinned. "Wassup?"  
  
"Guys, its so cool! You wouldn't beli-" Raye was cut off, by someone crashing into her.  
  
They all turned, to a boy about their age, with misty blue eyes and sandy coloured hair. He smiled for a moment, then took Raye's hand.  
  
"My apologies Miss, I am in quite a hurry."  
  
Everyone's eyes practically popped out of their heads, replaced by love hearts.  
  
He bent down to Raye, patted her shoulder, "Goodbye." and walked off.  
  
Even Amy was having a hard time trying not to watch him go.  
  
"Whoa……" They all whispered.  
  
"He's amazing!" Mina cried.  
  
"Gorgeous too…." Raye murmured, looking dreamy.  
  
"He's very polite." Amy commented, blushing.  
  
"He looks like my old boyfriend!" Lita gushed.  
  
The others sweatdropped, Raye snapped her fingers.  
  
"That's what I was gonna say! That new guy is in my school! He's not in my class, and I don't know his name, but god is he gorgeous!"  
  
They all quickly agreed.  
  
*-------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Serena sat at the fountain's edge, tapping her fingers. Where was Darien??? Maybe he was buying her an expensive present, she thought, or had something extra important to say to her.  
  
Stars appeared in her eyes, as she visualised Darien bending down on one knee.  
  
"Ohh!!" She cried, going chibi form… and falling into the fountain.  
  
The cold water brought her back to her sane senses, splashing around manically, Serena felt a strong arm lift her up and out of the fountain.  
  
Wiping the water from her eyes, her throat closed up, as she caught sight of her totally striking rescuer.  
  
"I- I-" She stammered.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his misty eyes.  
  
"I-, yes, I am okay…" Serena's voice trailed off.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered how it might look being held in his arms, Serena pulled herself up.  
  
For some strange reason, her legs weakened, and she fell to the ground gasping for breath. Why could she not breath? Striving to figure out, Serena choked, breathing made no difference, she needed air. She felt strong arms helping her up, and holding her tightly.  
  
Her vision started to fade, and she choked, calling for help, which came out as a splutter. Her mind raced frantically as she struggled, tears came to her eyes, and she tried to scream. What was happening?!  
  
All of a sudden, she felt a mouth cover hers, and breathing the life back into her. Was it Darien?? When he kissed her, it made it seem like her life was unimportant, and she needed only him. Such a powerful kiss, it must be Darien.  
  
Light started coming back to her eyes, and she relaxed. Darien released his mouth from hers, and she looked up at him……. only to find…… it wasn't Darien.  
  
Her face paled, it was that guy who had pulled her out of the fountain.  
  
"Th-Thankyou….." Glad to hear her voice again, Serena couldn't find anything else to say.  
  
He smiled. "Are you okay? Maybe we should take you to a doctor?"  
  
"I……. no I'm fine thanks….." Serena refused politely going bright red.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She jumped, when she heard his voice. She turned to Darien, who was standing behind her and this guy. He looked hurt, MEGA hurt.  
  
"Darien!" She cried happily. He made no reply, but asked:  
  
"Serena, who is this?"  
  
"I- um, I….."  
  
"Akira Tomoyo." The guy answered simply, looking smug.  
  
"Ah, your new…. friend?"  
  
"I, er, I……" Serena stuttered, she must have looked so dumb.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Darien! Its not as it looks!" Serena cried.  
  
"Hmmm I see, its looked like you enjoyed that kiss, eh?" Darien raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No! Darien!" Serena called, running to him.  
  
She tried to take his hand, but he swiped it away from her and gave her a disgusted look.  
  
"Darien??….." She whispered.  
  
Darien quickly turned round and started to walk away, "Oh by the way Serena, did I mention we're finished??"  
  
"B-But, Darien! What about the future?! What about Rini?! It's our destiny!!" Serena bawled.  
  
"I don't care about some shit destiny!" He yelled, stopping, but not turning around. "I've had to stick by you for god knows how long! What if I want an independent girl? One that won't cry every time the ice cream shop is closed!" He marched off.  
  
Serena called out to him, tears flooding her eyes. He always said he trusted her, why this sudden outburst?? All the things that had happened in the past had never made him jealous….  
  
"DARIEN!!!!!" She sobbed. Spinning round, she angrily screamed. "AKIRA!!!"  
  
Except, the other Akira had disappeared too…..  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------*  
  
As I've said, please review and I'll continue ^.^  
  
Luv Yukishin 


End file.
